A Fine Night for a Burial
by LifeIsALittleWeird
Summary: Eric and Godric bury Nora for her turn into a vampire. Eric/Godric One-shot that may later turn into a lengthier story. Enjoy!


Hello everyone! This is my first piece in four years! I've had some extensive writer's block and am only coming out of it. For now, this will be a standalone piece. If the creativity continues to strike me, I will write more. Thanks and please enjoy!

A smattering of stars littered the sky as two figures finished digging a grave amongst several old pine trees. The poor placement choice necessitated that they dig through many roots but Godric insisted on the location for privacy. He also insisted that the hole be dug by hand out respect for the new blood. A cool corpse lay on the ground against a fallen log. Her chestnut hair fell across her face, obscuring her features. Godric wiped a smudge of dirt from his cheek and looked left to meet the eyes of his child. His own grey eyes searched deeply into the icy blue pair, trying to discern any ill feelings. After 600 years of sharing his life with Eric, he had taken another child. Twenty years old with a graceful figure, the beautiful Nora had been the wife of a local merchant. They came upon her whilst passing through her tiny English town. She enjoyed a more comfortable life than most people, but he could sense a longing for adventure underneath her respectable attire. He had wondered how her smile would look dripping blood. Such a lithe creature would surely make a quick and efficient killer. Hoping that she would show as much promise as Eric, he walked over to his progeny and placed a hand on his arm. They had faced much together in the last centuries. Mind, body, food, and shelter were shared between the two nomads as they travelled Europe. They watched the world change around them, the world's first printing press put the written word into more hands, and the endless wars were one like another. Eric took Godric's yielding hand into his own and pulled him in front of his body. The shorter male was pressed against child's muscled form as Eric gently rested his head in his maker's ashen blonde hair. Together, they breathed in the night air of the forest though neither had any true need for breath.

"I shall be very disappointed if this woman turns out to be a spineless cunt", the Viking muttered into his maker's hair. They had stolen her from her marriage bed after making a feast of her plump husband. The wide-eyed woman never screamed, only prayed.

"My child, the woman will prove to be a fearless warrior, you will see. I have faith in her strength. I saw it in her, just as I saw it in you. My bloodline will be one of survivors. No cravens within our kin." Eric had once considered the smaller man death itself. His quick kills and the showers of blood he could evoke were a sight to see. Many times he had stepped away from a bloodbath to watch his little maker at work. His movements were art come to life. From a subtle snap to the neck, to a violent wrench of the heart from the chest, every morsel Godric consumed was earned with his hands.

"Time will tell."

"Indeed it will, just it has with you. You were once a newborn, taking your first bites in the world. I guided you and I would have you help me guide this young one. She is no competition and will never take your place by my side. There is room enough for the both of you…" Pouring deep into Eric's steely eyes, Godric allowed his words to set into his child's mind. Eric, though a great vampire, was deeply possessive. To his credit, he did not fidget under the gaze.

"You are mine and I am yours", Eric's hands curled around Godric's hips as his breath trailed over his maker's neck, "No one will ever come between us." At vampiric speed, Eric spun his lover and captured him in a passionate kiss. Their fangs clanked together from the ferocity of the sudden show of devotion. Clutching at the man in front of him, Godric grabbed fists of clothing and pulled hard. The seams tore easily under his strength, and left the Viking shirtless. Eric's mouth twisted into a satisfied smirk against Godric's full lips.

The shorter man pulled away, "I want you to lay with me as I accompany my new child into death. Come, go to ground with me. We shall welcome her into our life together." Running his hands across the hard, pale abdomen before him, he tried to convince the younger vampire.

"She will not only be my child. She will be your sister, your blood. Please. You will never get another chance to be with her as she rises anew."

Godric's plea made Eric's reservations meaningless. He could never deny his maker anything he asked. "Very well, I will immerse myself in this filthy surrounding but I do hope to be well compensated." Eric gave Godric's ass a firm squeeze to imply his lewd meaning.

His maker gave him a mischievous grin in return. "Maybe if you behave and do as I ask, you can find out how well Miss Nora fits between us." Godric nipped at Eric's ear lobe and turned away chuckling.

" In the meantime, we must put her between us in the Earth." He gingerly picked up the woman and lowered her into the fresh grave. He urged Eric to lay beside her while he began to cover them with Earth. The grave was small and required the inhabitants to lie on their sides. The space on the right was left open for Godric. He climbed in and pulled the Earth overtop him as well. The soil acted as a warm blanket and cushioned them from the sounds above. All was silent, and the only sure things were the feel of each other's flesh and the surrounding soil. Eric wished he could have some form of entertainment, but contented himself with wondering about his new sister. He had never personally spoken to the human, but he could not imagine what had impressed Godric so much that he would turn her. Godric had come across her in the local church, praying well after most people had retired for the night. Perhaps, she prayed for that lump of a husband to keel over. Eric suppressed a chuckle as it would not do to open his mouth underground. Whilst he pondered his thoughts, Godric lay peacefully. Images of a brown-haired human filled his mind. The woman had shown no fear when he encountered her two nights ago. Her brilliant blue eyes had merely searched his own. She was fit to walk with death as a companion. He hoped Eric would see her potential in time.


End file.
